An Accidental Trip Through Time
by Jack-Greninja107
Summary: Jim and Claire find an unidentified object during their journey to New Jersey. They are soon thrown centuries back in time where dragons fly above and burrow below. The couple must hope and pray that their friends from their own time will find a way to bring them back. In the meantime, they make friends with an unusual group of Vikings and Dragons. Set at the Dragon's Edge.
1. A Mythical Encounter

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever. This is a fanfiction involving my two favorite shows and movies. Please send reviews about this story. I am open to all constructive criticism. I will hopefully write more chapters in the future. These chapters will mostly revolve around the events that occur in the HTTYD series Race to The Edge. Please let me know if you think this is a good idea. If so, great, but if not, please tell me what you would like to see. With fanfiction and creativity and imagination I could write anything that would please my viewers.**

**WARNING!: If you have not watched either of these shows or movies. Please don't read this until you do so.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy. :):):):):)**

* * *

It has been about two weeks since the battle against Gunmar, Angor Rot and Morgana nothing exciting has happened since then. Jim has been leading the other trolls to New Jersey so that they can take refuge with the Heartstone that is located there. Unfortunately, The trolls and Jim could not travel very efficiently because the trolls could only travel at night. Claire helped track where they were and where they were going with the GPS app on her phone. She helped the trolls avoid other humans and find shaded areas when the sun started to rise. They didn't pack a lot of food, so Claire and Merlin had to limit how much they ate. The trolls had to scavenge for food whenever they get hungry. They would eat berries, tree branches, sticks, aluminum cans and sometimes rocks.

It was a lot of walking, especially for humans. Trolls didn't get tired as easily as humans so the trolls were just fine for most of the walking. Claire would find a carrier whenever she got tired. Jim would carry Claire. Jim didn't mind it of course. He was more than happy to carry her. Merlin gave Jim two gifts during the trip. First, he gave Jim his missing amulet. The amulet disappeared from Jim's armor when Jim used the elixir. Merlin said that it was because Jim was wearing the armor when he used the elixir. Merlin had to do some crazy spell that made it form out of thin air. Jim then used it to free himself of the sweaty and stinky armor. Jim was thankful to see that the clothes that he had been wearing were still underneath the armor. However, the clothes were too small for him. The legs only went down to the middle of his shins and shirt and sweater sleeves only reached the middle of his forearms. Jim's body did not seem to change besides the color and structure of his skin, the color of his nails, the major change of the size of his body, and his missing pinky toes.

The second gift was something that would help Jim a lot in the future. Merlin crafted a special bracelet out of many different, colorful, crystals. Merlin said that it was a moonlight bracelet. He said that it will make its owner immune to the effects of the sun. Jim was very excited about using it, but he was also scared. He was worried that it might not work. They were from the sun underneath a thick canopy of trees. He put the bracelet on, watched it glow and adjust to his wrist, and stuck his hand out into the sunlight. He was ready to pull back his hand when it started to burst into blue flames, but nothing happened. He then stepped out and stood in the direct sunlight. He couldn't feel the warmth of the sun, but it didn't burn him nonetheless. Jim was very happy and could not thank Merlin enough. They continued their journey for another day or two when one of a troll pointed out something unusual. Well, more unusual that a pack of trolls traveling across America.

"Woah! What's that. It looks so pretty and shiny," Jim heard one of the trolls say. He turned around with Claire in his arms to see what the troll was talking about. It took a little bit to see the object, but when he did, he felt stupid for not seeing it sooner. It was a long, cylinder-shaped object that was sticking out of the ground under an assortment of trees. It was indeed shiny. It was made of metal and it had lines of blue light shining from it. It reminded Jim of his Daylight armor. He ordered the rest of the group to stay put so he could go see what it was. He walked over to the unidentified object realized that it was bigger than he thought it was. He Claire's head softly to wake her up.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Claire asked when she finally woke up. Jim couldn't help but snicker when she asked this.

"You're gonna have to wake up for a little bit. Is that okay?" He asked her. Claire nodded tiredly into Jim's chest. He gently set Claire down on her feet and gave a soft kiss to her cheek. She blushed a little and leaned on Jim because she was too tired to stand. Jim bent down to the object and picked it up out of the ground. There was some kind of weird writing on the object that glowed in a light blue. Jim decided to get his amulet out and shine it on the writing. He thought that maybe the amulet could translate it for him as it did with the troll lore. Jim held it there for a few seconds, and soon the unknown language turned to English. It read, "Dekyon Charger." Jim knew that he had heard and seen this before, but he couldn't remember when or where. Jim looked down at Claire and saw that she was thinking the same thing.

"Jim. Please be careful. We have no idea what that thing is," Blinky said while standing at the front of the group.

"Please put it down and rejoin the group. Unless it is edible or useful in any way, we must leave it and continue our journey," Merlin pleaded. "The sun will be rising soon and not all of us have a moonlight bracelet," Blinky said shoving Merlin out of the way. Jim nodded and went down to put the device back where it was. Right before he set it down, something strange happened. The device in the trollhunter's hands started to shake and vibrate and glow a brighter blue. His amulet started to do the same thing in his pocket. Jim pulled the amulet out of his pocket and watched it carefully. He could feel Claire start to wrap her arms tightly around Jim's left arm. After a few more seconds of shaking, glowing, and anticipation they both stopped. Then, the amulet started to glow again and it soon extended a thin, silky, string of blue light which slowly floated to the device in Jim's left hand. Jim and Claire watched as the string of light contacted the device. The device started to glow a brighter blue and it started to shake more violently than before.

"JIM! PLEASE! PUT DOWN THAT THING AND RUN!" Blinky yelled after the couple. "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT COULD DO TO YOU BOTH. PLEASE, TROLLHUNTERS!" Merlin yelled as he ran in the couple's direction. Blinky also started running after them as well, but it was too late. Before the group's eyes, the trollhunters were engulfed in what looked like a white and blue fire and they left without ash, smoke, or any sign of them being there in the first place.

Jim and Claire opened their eyes after a few seconds and found themselves falling. Claire shrieked in fright and shoved her face into Jim's chest. Jim held put his four-fingered hand on the back of Claire's head. "Shhhhhhh. It's alright. We're going to be fine." Jim yelled over the loud rushing of wind in his very sensitive troll ears. He had no idea if he was lying or not. All he could do was look around and see what they were falling through. He saw that they were falling through a pitch black hole. The only reason they could see each other was because of the glowing device still clutched in Jim's five-fingered hand.

He looked down and was filled with terror to see, or not see, that there seemed to be no bottom to this hole. A few more seconds of falling continued, then soon the walls started to light up. Claire noticed this and finally pulled her head away from Jim's chest to see what was going on. Moving pictures started to form on all of the walls of the hole. Jim and Claire were astonished and distracted from the fact that they were still falling.

On the walls, they saw the fight against Gunmar and Gunmar exploding after being defeated. They saw Claire, Toby, and human Jim talking in class about taking Claire to Trollmarket. They even saw Jim picking up the amulet from the pile of rocks that had once been Kanjigar the Courageous, the troll hunter before Jim. Jim and Claire were at awe to see all of these past events being displayed this way. They saw World Wars I and II. They saw knights in shining armor riding horses. They saw castles falling and catapults firing at these castles. Then they saw what could only be dragons flying high in the sky. Some of them were green with two heads, some long, red, and dangerous looking. Claire and Jim could not believe their eyes. Then, the images faded, the hole became pitch black again, and the trollhunters were reminded of the fact that they were still falling.

They both looked down and saw that there was a bottom of the hole. They saw what could only be water that was sparkling and reflecting light off of it. Where this light came from, they did not know. Soon, the walls of the dark hole started to fade away and revealed a bright, blue, sky with white, fluffy, clouds. Jim and Claire both plugged their noses and waited for the water to hit them.

A few minutes later they were crawling on the shore of the closest island to them. Luckily, they did not land but a few feet away from it. They both laid down on their backs next to each other so that they could catch their breath. After a few minutes of them just breathing in silence, Jim decided to speak.

"What the heck just happened?" Jim looking to his write at Claire who looked just as puzzled. "I don't know. One minute your holding that weird cylinder thing, and the next minute we are falling through a bottomless hole filled with moving images of the past." Claire said using her hands to emphasize the situation. Jim looked down at the device that was still clutched in Jim's hand. He stared at it for a little bit, then a light bulb flicked on in his head and he turned to Claire.

"I think we traveled through time," Jim said to Claire. Claire looked back at him with an even more puzzled face. "Think about it." Jim continued. "We messed with an object that was obviously not of human origin, we fell through a hole that had many images of things that happened in the past, things that happened before we were even born, then finally, we landed in an ocean that was nowhere near where we were standing before all of this happened." When Jim finished, Claire looked over at him and sat up.

"I think your right. That's the only explanation for all of this." Claire said as she looked out into the calm, still, sparkling ocean. "Could we make it back the same we got here?" Claire asked looking back at Jim. Jim sat up and looked at the device in his hand. He saw that the blue glow had ceased to illuminate from the device. He shook it and pressed it against his ear, but sadly, there was no life in the piece of scrap.

"Sorry," Jim said. "I think it's dead. It must have died from us jumping through time. It had to have taken a lot of power." Jim shook it again just to see if he was mistaken, but sadly, he wasn't.

"I'm sure that Merlin is finding a way to get us back. All we can do is wait for him to send a time portal so we can just jump back through and rejoin the group," Jim said grabbing Claire's hand pulling it closer to him. Claire smiled and looked up at Jim.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Then, Jim sniffed the device and his stomach started to growl violently. Jim looked up at Claire with both apologetic and pleading eyes. Claire giggled a little bit.

"Yes, you may. It's not like it's any use to us now," Claire said. Jim's pointed ears pointed straight up. He turned to the device, licked his lips, and bit off an end of the object as if it were a peppermint stick. Claire could hear Jim crunching the metal in his mouth and he seemed to enjoy it. He finished eating it after about four or five bites. When Jim finished, his stomach started to growl again. It wasn't as loud as before, but it was still very loud. Then Claire's stomach started to growl louder than Jim's first stomach growl. Jim turned to her and looked at her wide-eyed. She only smiled and said, "Sorry. I haven't eaten in a while." Jim smiled, stood up, and held his hand down for Claire to grab. She smiled, accepted it, and pulled herself up.

The couple went into the forest located a few feet away from where they were laying and decided to gather some berries. Jim would sniff the different types of berries to make sure that they were not poisonous. They playfully fed each other the berries that they picked and they made a mess of themselves. They both got berry juice all over each other's faces. Jim decided to like his face clean first, then he licked Claire's face clean.

"Stop it. That tickles. I can clean myself off," Claire said in protest. Jim did not listen and he continued to lick Claire's face clean. Soon he got to her lips and decided to catch her off guard with a passionate 's eyes grew wide at first not expecting this, but then her eyes closed and she leaned in to show that she was enjoying it. After about a minute, Jim finally pulled away and gave her a tight hug. It wasn't as tight as he could make it, but it was tight for Claire.

"I love you, Claire," Jim said to Claire. Claire blushed to the color of a ripe tomato. Claire then decided to do something that would catch him off guard. She looked up at him and licked his cheek. He looked down at her wide-eyed and all Claire could do was giggle. Jim let go of Claire and they both started laughing. He looked up at her after a few seconds of laughter and asked, "What are you doing?" Claire merely shrugged, grabbed Jim's hand, and leaned her head against Jim's shoulder.

"Well, you caught me off guard with your licks, so I decided to catch you off guard as well," Claire said as they started walking a little bit deeper into the woods.

"Well, I liked it. Maybe we could do that more often," Claire looked up at him with a big smile.

"What, the kissing or the licking?" Claire asked. Jim looked down at her and smiled as well.

"I was thinking we could do both," Claire closed her eyes and leaned back on his shoulder as they walked.

"I would like that," Claire said. Jim looked down at Claire and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. He could feel Claire's grip tighten when he did so. They walked for a little while longer, picking berries and holding hands. They were partly happy about this because the journey that they were on was very stressful. They were happy to have some alone time away from the other trolls and Merlin. Soon, they both heard something making unusual noises behind them. They both turned around and found something that they had only seen and heard of in fantasy shows, movies, and fairy tales. It was a real-life dragon. It looked about 10 feet tall and 30 feet long from head to tail. It was shades of red and green, it had multiple straight horns on its forehead and one hooked horn on its snout. It opened its mouth and let out a weird high-pitched noise. The couple could see lots of different sized teeth. It had a pink, forked, tongue and, compared to the size of its head, very small yellow eyes with vertical slits. It bent down and spread its wings to look more intimidating. It looked like it was ready to fight. The most interesting part of this lizard was its tail. It had a long, striped tail with what looked like spikes. The dragon raised its tail in the air and the spikes stood up perpendicular to the dragon's tail.

Jim could feel his trollish instincts take over and he found himself pushing Claire behind him and snarling at the beast in front of him. The dragon quickly spun around and threw the spikes off of its tail and straight at Jim. The spikes hit Jim dead in the center of his chest. The spikes made small holes in his shirt and hoodie and they stuck into Jim's skin. Jim pulled them out of his chest and then looked back up at the beast. Jim found himself snarling even louder. The dragon started growling as well. Then, the dragon bent down a little lower and opened its mouth, showing off its sharp, jagged, teeth. Then, there was a bright glow coming from inside the dragon's mouth. Jim put his arms up in front of him for he knew what was about to happen. The glow soon turned into a blue and yellow beam of fire which hit Jim's arms and chest. Jim could feel himself being pushed back by the fire. The heat was so intense that his blue skin started to glow red. After what felt like centuries to Jim passed, the dragon ceased firing. The parrot-like dragon stood back up to its full height, turned around, and flew away. Jim awful and couldn't stand any longer. He fell onto his knees and could soon feel his skin cool down drastically. He then fell on his stomach to the hard, scorched, ground. He could Hear Claire running up behind him and calling his name.

"JIM! JIM ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! Claire yelled as she bent down over him, grabbed his arm, and with great difficulty, rolled him over on his back. "JIM! JIM! JIM! WAKE UP!" Claire continued to call his name. Jim opened his eyes and saw Claire's terrified face. To show her that he was alright, he gave a weak smile and weakly put his hand on Claire's shaky and frantic one. Claire smiled and cupped Jim's face with her free hand. "I love you, you big idiot," she said, knowing that Jim would be alright. Jim couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer. Claire's beautiful face was the last thing Jim saw before his world grew dark and he fell unconscious.


	2. Making Friends in High Places

**Hello. Thank you all for the support. I only posted the first chapter and I already have over 100 views This chapter will be based on the episode, "Crushing It," from Race to the Edge. Please enjoy. I'm sorry that the story hasn't gotten very exciting, but it will in the next chapter. Again, thank you. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please, enjoy. :):):):):):)**

* * *

Jim had woken up after what felt like a few seconds, but as he looked at the dark sky filled with stars and a half-moon, he could only guess that he had been out for a few hours. He tried to sit up so he could get a better look at his surroundings, but his chest hurt too much and he just decided to lie still for a little while longer. His chest and arms were sore from the nasty burn he got and his head started to throb. He could feel a wet, cool, blanket draped over his torso and arms and a wet rag placed on his forehead. It had to of been Claire. He tried one more time to sit up. With great difficulty, he lifted himself, put his sore arms behind him for support, and looked around. As he did so, he heard the sound of footsteps coming from his right. He started to growl in that direction, thinking that it may be that dragon again. When he saw what it was, he started feeling relaxed again. It was Claire putting a bottle of water into her satchel. Her tired face turned into a joyful one.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake!" She exclaimed as she knelt beside him, put her satchel down, and without thinking, hugged Jim. Claire squeezed tightly. She was so excited that she forgot about Jim's injury. Jim yelped at the sudden pain he felt all over his chest. He pushed Claire away a little harder than he intended to. Claire landed on her bottom and wore a puzzled face. Then She realized what was going on and suddenly felt terrible. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot that you were hurt for a second. I was just so happy you were alright." Claire said as she crawled over to her side.

Jim looked over at her and his ears started to droop down. "I'm sorry." He said "I didn't mean to shove you away so hard. It was just a reflex." Jim's head started to droop down as well. Claire saw this and cupped Jim's left cheek with her right hand. She turned Jim's face towards her.

"Hey, it's okay," she said. "You didn't hurt me. You just surprised me. That's all." Jim gave a weak smile that only lasted for a few seconds. Jim moved his head away and looked down again. Claire was even more confused. Jim finally looked up at Claire after a few seconds.

Jim sighed deeply. "I should have never touched that thing in the first place. I was just so curious about that thing and I couldn't keep myself from touching it. The worst part is that I pulled you into this situation with me. I'm supposed to protect you and I've put you in more harm than good. I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Claire was at awe. She was not expecting this. She reached for his cheek again and pulled his gaze towards her.

"Jim. It's okay. Sure you touched something you should have left alone, but the important thing is the fact that we are okay. Besides, I'm glad I was pulled into this with you. I want to be here with you. I would walk through hell and back with you. I love you James Lake jr., and I will never stop loving you no matter how many mistakes you make. You're still human." Jim smiled and put his left hand on her cheek as well. He pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I'm also glad you're here with me as well," Jim said. He leaned over and gave a soft like to her cheek. Claire gave a soft giggle. Jim pulled Claire into a softer hug and they stayed that way for a good few minutes before they separated. Claire looked down at Jim's burned chest and arms and realized something.

"Hey, Jim? Why didn't you wear your armor before standing up to that thing?" Claire asked as she took another wet rag and started pressing it against different parts of Jim's chest. Jim looked at her with a puzzled face.

"I honestly don't know," He said. "I guess my trollish instincts came over me and I forgot that I wasn't wearing my armor." Claire was about to say something, but she was cut off by an ear-deafening roar coming from the distance.

"What was that?" Claire asked. Jim started to get worried. He put his hand on her shoulder, turned her around, and faced her towards him.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out. Could you help me up? My legs are still feeling weak," Jim said. Claire nodded and took the blanket off of Jim and shoved it into her satchel. Then she wrapped Jim's right hand over her shoulder and tried to lift him. It took a few tries, but they finally managed to get him on his feet. He still leaned on her because his legs were still too weak to put weight on. Jim tried his best to put most of his weight on his own feet because he knew that he weighed more than the average sixteen-year-old.

"There's some kind of base or outpost that's not far from here," Claire said as she pointed directly in front of them. " I think we should ask for shelter there. They may be okay with a troll taking refuge there." Jim thought about it at first but soon concluded that they had no other option.

"Yeah. Maybe so. And who knows? Maybe trolls are not new to people at this time," Jim said, trying to be optimistic. They started slowly walking towards the mysterious outpost that Claire had mentioned. It only took about fifteen minutes until the couple saw a light protruding from a hut that was elevated about two hundred feet in the air. They also saw other huts that seemed to be elevated at about the same height. They all seemed to have decorations that made them look like dragons. They continued walking towards the first hut.

"So," Claire began. "What do you think the response to a six and a half foot troll and a weirdly dressed human will be?" Jim looked up at Claire, then at the elevated and illuminated hut.

"Well, I think they will…" Jim was suddenly cut off by the weird mechanical noises that they heard around them. They both looked down and saw that the had accidentally kicked trip rope. Jim also realized that they were standing on a very large net. Jim realized what was about to happen and instinctively pushed Claire away. The net underneath Jim activated and violently pulled him into the air. Jim tried to summon his armor, but he was too weak and tired to do so.

Jim saw a sudden increase in the light coming from the hut and someone yelling, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Then the light dimmed back down to its softer glow.

"Jim, are you okay?" Claire asked. She was standing next to the tree that Jim was dangling from. He turned to her and nodded.

"Hide Claire. We don't know if these people will be friends or foes," Jim said. He pointed to the tree trunk and Claire, with a little hesitation, hid behind it. Jim soon heard the flapping of wings and the roars of what he could only assume were dragons. He looked up at the group of dragons and had his gaze follow it. He soon realized that people were riding on their backs. There were five dragons and six people riding them.

A large man with blonde hair was riding a very large brownish-green dragon with small legs and wings. A muscular but shorter man with black hair climbed off of a red and black dragon that seemed very intimidating. Two twins that looked almost identical with long blonde hair climbed off of what seemed to be a green, two-headed dragon with extremely long necks. A slightly muscular looking woman with braided blonde hair climbed off of what appeared to be a sky blue version of the dragon that attacked Jim. And finally, a scrawny man with hazel, brown, hair and a metal, prosthetic, foot climbing off of a pitch-black dragon with big green eyes. Jim could only assume that the scrawny, one-legged man was the leader based on how he talked to the rest of the group.

"Finally. We got it. Everybody stay back," the man yelled as the blonde women held up a lamp towards Jim. The two twins walked up to him with toothy grins.

One of them fanned their nose and said, "I didn't think it would be so smelly." This person had a male voice, so Jim could only assume that he was male.

The other twin came up and said, "I thought that it would be a lot bigger." This twin had a higher-pitched voice, so Jim could only assume that she was female. The blonde girl with the lamp moved in closer and moved the lamp up higher so that everyone could see Jim. Everyone gasped when they finally saw him. Jim tried to block the bright light from his face with his four-fingered hand.

"What in Thor's name is that thing?" said the muscular, black-haired, boy. Jim started to get a little worried. The group of people did not know what trolls were.

"I don't know, but I want one," said the male twin. "Hiccup. Can I keep it? I promise to feed and water it."

The one-legged boy, or Hiccup, ignored the male twin and said, "Everyone stay back. It looks pretty dangerous and we don't know what it is."

The larger man walked up and said, "I don't think its a dragon, Hiccup." The dragons around them started to look agitated and looked like they were ready to fight at a moment's notice. Claire finally left her hiding spot and ran in front of the group.

"Wow! Where did she come from?" Asked the blonde woman. The woman pulled an ax off of her back. Jim found himself growling and snarling in response to the ax being pointed at his girlfriend. Jim could not keep it up for very long but he only needed to do it long enough to make a point. The group took a step back in response.

"Hi," Claire said. "My name is Claire and that up there is Jim." She pointed up at Jim as she spoke. "We traveled here seeking refuge when we walked into your trap. We are very sorry but Jim has been injured very badly and he needs rest. If you could please cut him down and let us stay for a little while that would be great. I will answer any questions you have." Hiccup looked over to the blonde woman as if he were waiting for her approval. The woman looked over at Hiccup and nodded.

"Okay," he finally said. "Snotlout over here will cut it… uh… him, down." The black-haired boy, or Snotlout, looked back at Hiccup quickly and wore a worried face.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not going anywhere near that thing," he said pointing at Jim.

"Please," Claire begged. "I promise he won't bite. Snotlout looked over at her and Claire gave him a pleading look. Snotlout moaned and then looked back up at Jim who was struggling to keep his eyes open. Snotlout threw his arms in the air.

"Fine. I'll cut him down, but if it kills me it'll be on all of your heads," Snotlout said pointing a finger at the whole group.

"You know what? I hope it eats you. It would be very interesting," said the male twin. Snotlout turned to him and pointed at him.

"Shut up, Tuffnut," said Snotlout. He then turned to the net and slowly walked over to it while pulling a dagger out of his boot. He slowly raised his dagger to the bottom of it and cut it with ease. Then Jim slipped out of the net and landed on the ground and hit his head on a rock that was directly underneath him.

"JIM!" Yelled Claire. She ran over to him, knelt next to him, and lifted his head up off of the rock.

"Snotlout! What were you thinking?" Said Hiccup. Snotlout spun around to face Hiccup.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that that would happen," said Snotlout.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh. Could you keep it down, please?" Claire asked. "Jim. Are you okay?" Jim managed to weakly move his hand over and put it on Claire's. Claire smiled and brushed Jim's hair out of his face. Hiccup came over and slowly knelt next to Claire and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am truly sorry about that. Snotlout is a real mutton-head. You two may stay with us. For as long as it takes for him to recover," Hiccup said. "Here, help me carry him to my dragon.

"Okay," Claire responded. She looked back down at Jim and said, "Everything is going to be okay. You'll be back on your feet in no time. Jim gave a weak smile to show Claire that he heard her. And once again, Claire's beautiful face was the last thing Jim saw before his world grew dark as he fell unconscious.

Jim woke up after about six hours and It had been the best sleep that he had gotten since the battle against Gunmar. The sun was shining bright outside. Jim opened his eyes and was surprised by the sight of a ceiling above them. Usually, he would wake up and see a canopy of trees or the walls of a canyon but, this time, he woke up to a roof above his head and wooden walls surrounding him. It had also been almost a month since he has slept in a warm comfy bed. He was about to sit up, but he felt something laying on his arm. He looked over to his right to see what or who it was, and he could only smile. Claire was asleep on his arm. She breathed heavily as she laid her head on his shoulder. Jim was a little shocked. They would always sleep close to each other or maybe while they were holding hands, but Claire never laid on him. She started to move around a little bit and soon opened her eyes. She lifted her head and looked up at Jim with half-lidded eyes and started rubbing her left one.

"Well, good morning Jim. Did you have a good rest? I know I did," Claire said as she sat up and stretched her arms in the air.

"It was the best sleep I've had since we left Arcadia. And it was even better with you sleeping in my arms. Claire blushed a little when he said that.

"Well, they said that they only had one spare bed. So I told them that it wouldn't be a problem and that we could share it." Claire leaned back and kissed Jim's cheek. His blue cheeks turned a bright purple in response. He then licked her cheek in response and her cheeks turned into an even brighter pink.

"I think we should do this more often as well. I like waking up and with you so close to me. It makes me feel warm," he said as he sat up to stretch his arms out. He looked down and realized that his skin went back to its normal blue indicating that he was not burned anymore. "Hey Claire, I think I'm fully healed. And my legs, they feel a lot better too," Jim said as he stood up out of bed and did a few squats. Claire couldn't help but giggle when he did so.

"Well, I'm glad," she responded. "How's your head? You hit it pretty hard last night." Jim recalled that moment and felt the back of his head with his hand. It didn't hurt when he touched it, and there was no bump or any indication of and injury.

"It seems fine. There doesn't seem to be any visible injuries," Jim said. he looked down and saw that his pants burned and darkened. They were already too small for him, so he didn't care that much. He looked up at Claire, who was getting out of bed, and noticed that her clothes looked a little torn up as well. "I think we might need some new clothes. Mine are burnt to a crisp and your clothes are torn up." Claire looked down at her clothes and saw what he was talking about.

"Well, it's a good thing these nice hosts of ours left us some clothes in the closet," Claire said as she walked over to the closet behind her. She opened it up and found many different shaded tunics, shirts, skirts, leggings, pants, fur vests, armbands, hair bands, pairs of boots, and helmets with animal horns attached to them. Claire looked behind the clothes that were easy to see and found the undergarments in the back. Jim walked over and grabbed a pair of black pants, a dark brown tunic, and a pair of underwear. He didn't want to wear boots and he already had horns, so he didn't need a helmet. Claire grabbed a pair of black leggings, a light blue shirt, a pair of light brown boots, underwear, and a bra. They each stepped out of the room so that the other could change. Claire decided to let her hair down and got rid of her colorful hair clips. They both finished getting dressed and they both decided to go properly meet their hosts.

"I like your new hairdo. I think you look even more beautiful with your hair down," Jim said as they started walking to what appeared to be the clubhouse.

"Oh, thanks. I don't think hair clips existed during this time, so I decided to take them out," Claire said. She started messing with her hair and twisting it around her fingers. As they walked to the clubhouse, they heard loud voices coming from it. If Jim didn't have his enhanced hearing, he would still be able to hear every word they said. Jim's ears started to droop again when he heard a loud male voice.

"We don't know what that thing is. If it hadn't been weak and injured it would have tried to eat me. Jim recognized the voice. He remembered it belonging to the boy who cut him out of the net, Snotlout.

"Well, it didn't. Yay us," said a feminine voice. Since Jim heard the female twin's voice and it sounded nothing like this one, Jim could only assume that this voice belonged to the blonde woman with the light blue dragon.

"Snotlout, cut it out," another male voice. Jim knew that it belonged to the leader, Hiccup. "We have no reason to believe that he was going to eat. Besides the fact that you're annoying and that you deserve it. Jim couldn't help but smile at this, but Claire didn't seem too happy at all.

"Oh, come on. Did you not see those huge fangs and long horns? That thing came straight from Niflheim," claimed Snotlout. Jim realized that their hosts believed in Norse Mythology, so they had to have been Vikings. Jim and Claire finally got to the clubhouse and Claire looked like she was going to give Snotlout a piece of her mind. When Claire tried to walk in, Jim softly placed his hand on her shoulder and silently told her that he wanted to hear the rest.

"We should fly them off the island before it's too late. Wasn't that our mission in the first place? To catch this thing and relocate it. Well, we caught it, so I think we should get rid of it." Jim saw Claire ball her hands into fists. Her knuckles turned white. Jim could also feel his blood start to boil.

"Well, that was the plan when we thought it was another dragon, but now we know that it's not a dragon and that it's someone who can explain," said the one-legged boy, Hiccup. "Besides, I would rather make them our allies than our enemies." Jim started to like Hiccup and knew that Hiccup was the leader.

"Fine, Snotlout said in defeat. "Fine, we'll let them stay, but when this all goes awol I expect a full apology." Jim heard Snotlout cross his arms. "I still think he's just a mindless and dangerous beast." When he said this, Claire's fists became even tighter. Jim saw this and turned her around.

"Claire, it's okay. I'll handle it," he said quietly. "We don't want to make a bad first impression. If you stomp in there and start yelling at them, it's not going to look good for us." Claire,s fists loosened and she nodded. Then Jim leaned down and licked her cheek. Her cheeks glowed a light pink and she turned around and walked in.

"Hello," said Claire. " Sorry about last night and how we met. I hope that it wasn't too much to ask for." Hiccup turned around and smiled widely.

"Well, hello Claire. No, it wasn't too much. We're just glad that you're okay." Hiccup said as he walked over and shook her hand. Claire thought that she saw a blue light flash in the corner of the room, but she didn't think about it.

"Well, well, well," said Snotlout as she walked over to Claire. "Isn't it the intruder from last night. Say, where's your pet?" Hiccup was about to say something to him, but he was cut off by a loud growl. Everyone turned around to see what was making such an intimidating noise. Everyone then gasped as Jim slowly walked in. He looked right at Snotlout and started slowly walking over to him. Snotlout decided to try and defend himself by pulling out a sword. When he did this, Jim knew exactly what he was going to do. Snotlout started to wave the weapon around with his eyes shut. Hiccup was about to walk over there and try to keep them from fighting, but Claire put her hand out and told him to just watch. Jim continued to slowly walk over to Snotlout and growled even louder. He stopped when he was just outside of the sword's range. He stopped growling and stopped the sword, forcing Snotlout to open his eyes. Snotlout looked up at the tall figure in front of him and he shut his eyes and started screaming.

"OH MY THOR! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" Jim couldn't help but give an evil grin. He yanked the sword out of his hands, sniffed it and waited for Snotlout to open his eyes. When He finally did, Jim put a hand on both ends of the sword and snapped it in two. Snotlout gave a small yelp when he did so and he started to tremble. Jim then decided to take a few bites out of the broken sword and he could see that Snotlout was shaking like crazy. He crunched on the sword with his mouth open to make it louder. He then threw the broken pieces on the ground and bent over towards Snotlout and got right in his face.

"I don't like it when people call me a mindless beast or a pet. However, you were right about one thing. I am dangerous. And you look like a very filling and delicious snack. So, unless you want to be on the menu, I would suggest that you treat your guests with respect. Especially when one of them can snap you in half like a twig." He then stood up and walked away. He soon heard a "thump" and He quickly turned around to see Snotlout laying on the ground, unconscious. He also heard applause. He looked to his right and saw that the twins were quickly and excitedly clapping.

"Bravo!Bravissimo!Encore!" Exclaimed the male twin.

"Wow. That was amazing. You knocked Snotlout out without even touching him," said the female one. "I have never seen anyone scare Snotlout that much." The male one picked up a chicken that was sitting next to him and started petting it.

"The chicken is very amused," he said. Jim scratched the back of his head and turned to Claire. She was trying to keep herself from laughing. He turned to Hiccup with a worried face.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make him faint. I just meant to make a point. I don't eat people, I promise," Jim said. He was afraid that they would kick him and Claire out for making their friend faint.

The blonde-haired woman took a step towards him and said, "It's okay, he'll be fine. He's a mutton-head, he had it coming." Jim turned to Hiccup who was also trying to keep himself from laughing. He managed to calm down and walked up to Jim. Jim was a little confused about how calm they were. Hiccup walked up to him and held out his hand. He wanted to shake hands. Jim was skeptical at first but grabbed Hiccups forearm with his four-fingered hand.

"Claire told us that you might do something like this. So we were ready for it, but we didn't tell him about it." Jim looked over Hiccup's left shoulder to see his mate. She shrugged and walked up to Jim.

"Snotlout was acting like this last night, so I guessed that you would try to scare him into submission. Everyone seemed alright with it." Jim smiled and bent down to hug her.

"Awe. You know me so well." Hiccup then walked up to the couple and put his hand on his chest.

"My name is Hiccup," He stated. "This is Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and you scared Snotlout." He gestured to the whole group. Jim smiled. He was happy that this group of people was not afraid of him, except Snotlout, and that seemed to be calm in his presence. Fishlegs walked up and started examining Jim.

"Wow. Fascinating. I have so many questions," he said as he walked around Jim. Jim felt a little uncomfortable, but he stood still anyway. "I don't know where to start." Jim was happy that someone was interested in his troll form instead of terrified of it. Hiccup walked up and stopped Fishlegs from circling Jim.

"I have one that I believe everyone would like to know the answer to." Jim tilted his head to the right in confusion but shrugged to let him know that he could ask.

"Why are you terrorizing the island?


	3. How to Train Your Troll

I'm sorry it took so long, but here is the third chapter. I have been on vacation and visiting my friends and family, so I haven't been able to write for that long. Please let me know in the reviews what you would like to see happen in this story. I have many great ideas, especially one that I believe that everyone will love. I will not spoil it just yet, but I am very excited. I do not plan on quitting any time soon, so do not worry if it takes me another month to write chapter four. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE. GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK. Please write some reviews. Now, please enjoy chapter three.

* * *

Jim was at a loss. He looked around at everyone and saw that everyone was now looking right at him. He reached up with his four fingered hand and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhhhh…. Sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. The only thing that I've terrorized today is him." He pointed a thumb over his left shoulder at the unconscious, limp, drooling, body on the floor known as Snotlout. "Claire and I only got her yesterday and I was burned to a crisp by a flying lizard, so I was unconscious for most of my time here." Fishlegs walked up next to Hiccup and looked up at Jim with a slightly worried look.

"So, if you aren't our Rumblehorn, then…" Fishlegs started. Hiccup finished Fishlegs' sentence.

"Then our Rumblehorn is still at large." Hiccup turned around and walked to the entrance of the clubhouse, watching the treetops to see if they would shake from something big running through them.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What's a Rumblehorn? Is it some kind of dragon?" Claire asked as she looked around at the group. She saw another flash of blue light come from the corner of the room.

"The Rumblehorn is whatever's tearing down trees and scaring off dragons." said Astrid. "We think it's a new species. We're trying to catch it and relocate it." Another flash of blue light flashed in the corner and this time it was followed by loud bickering of the twins.

"STOP IT RUFF, IT'S MINE!" Yelled Tuffnut. He slammed his palm into Ruffnut's face. "THIS IS MINE. I FOUND IT FIRST!

"NUH UH! I FOUND IT FIRST! YOU RIPPED IT OUT OF MY HANDS!" She plunged a white-knuckled fist into Tuffnut's face and let of a loud yell. Tuffnut pulled out a shiny mace and hit Ruffnut's helmet and knocked her back. She pulled out a large double-bladed ax hit Tuffnut in the same place. They continued this for a little while longer and Jim and Claire couldn't help but get a little annoyed. Hiccup finally turned around and started yelling for them to stop.

"HEY, CUT IT OUT! WE HAVE GUESTS HERE AND THE LAST THING THEY WANT TO DO IS HEAR YOU TWO FIGHT AND BICKER!" They couldn't hear him. They continued to hit each other with maces and axs. The blue light started to flash all around the room. Jim soon had an idea of what it was they were fighting over and Jim started patting his pants pockets to see if he could find his amulet. He couldn't find it. The twins were fighting over his amulet.

"HEY, STOP! WE HAVE MORE THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE FIGHTING OVER!" Yelled Astrid. Again, they didn't hear her. Jim started to get a little ticked off. He didn't want to hear them bicker and he wanted his amulet back. He knew what would stop them. He took in a deep breath and let out a loud roar. It sounded like a lion's roar. It shook the whole room and it literally blew them against the wall. Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Claire covered their ears. Snotlout woke up from his fear induced slumber and also covered his ears. The twins couldn't move at all. They could only feel water fly out of their eyes and hit the wall that they were pinned against. After what felt like hours, Jim stopped and started to cough. Everyone uncovered their ears and the twins fell off the wall and landed on their knees and elbows. Jim continued to cough a storm and Claire rushed over to him and started to rub his back.

"WOW, YOU'VE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE! ARE YOU OKAY?" She yelled. She couldn't help but yell at Jim because she couldn't hear very well. Jim finally stopped and looked over at Claire.

"YEAH, I'M FINE. I KNEW THAT IT WOULD GET THEIR ATTENTION, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD DO THAT." He yelled back. He looked up and looked around at the group. They were all looking directly at him with surprised expressions.

"WOW, THAT SEEMED TEN TIMES LOUDER THAN A THUNDERDRUM! Yelled Astrid.

"YEAH, IT WAS SO LOUD THAT IT BLEW THE TWINS AGAINST THE WALL! Yelled Fishlegs. The twins stood up, brushed themselves off and looked right at Jim and smiled.

"THAT...WAS...AWESOME! I GUESS YOU SHOULD NEVER MESS WITH THIS ONE! Yelled Tuffnut as he pointed a thumb at Jim and looked over at his sister.

"YEAH! DO IT AGAIN! Yelled Ruffnut. Thankfully, everyone's temporary deafness subsided after less than a minute and everyone sat at the circular table in the middle of the room. It had a burning fireplace in the middle of it. Once everyone sat down, Jim apologize.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to deafen you. I just meant to grab their attention," Jim said.

"And, boy, did you succeed? You literally blew us away with that loud roar. How did you do that?" asked Ruffnut. Jim started to scratch and over at Claire. Jim was about to answer, but he was cut off by Snotlout.

"I have a better question. What are you?" He asked bluntly. Claire was about to get up and stomp over to Snotlout, but Jim stopped her and she reluctantly sat back down. Jim looked over at Snotlout and realized that he had the amulet.

"I am what is none as a troll, and that…" Jim thrusted his arm at the amulet in Snotlout's greedy hands. "...is mine." The amulet flew out of Snotlout's hands and landed in Jim's. Snotlout stared at Jim's hand and then up at him. Everyone else stared at Jim as well.

"Wow, that was freakin awesome," said Tuffnut.

"I'm sorry, but did you say troll?" asked Astrid. "Like, the ones that steal socks at night?" Jim looked over at Claire as if he were looking for permission to answer. She shrugged in response and Jim looked back at the blonde viking.

"Well, yes. I didn't know that you knew of our existence. I thought that you would ask what a troll was."

"Well, we've heard stories and myths, but I didn't fully think that trolls were real," said Astrid.

"So, when you take the socks, what do you do with them? Asked Ruffnut. "Do you use them as decorations for your bridge?" Jim and Claire couldn't help but laugh. Claire and Jim started to bend over in their chairs and hold their ribs as if they were going to fall out.

"No. No. No," Jim said as he wiped a tear from his face. "No, trolls have an unusual diet. We like to eat things like wood, rocks, branches, berries…"

"Swords," said Snotlout. He was obviously referring to Jim eating his sword in front of him before he passed out. Jim gave a slight chuckle in response.

"Yes, I do like eating metal as well, but a troll's favorite meal are socks." Everyone gave him a disgusted look.

"Wait. You eat socks. Why would you do that. That's disgusting," said Snotlout. Claire started to get a little hot headed. Jim noticed this and winked at her. She was confused at first, but she gave him a devious smile.

"You know, I may be disgusting to you, but I have a few more surprises. For example, this amulet that I snatched out of your hand isn't some ordinary amulet," Jim said. Everyone looked watched Jim as he stood up with the amulet in his hand. He held it out in front of him, facing the amulet towards the group. He then rose it up into the air and said a phrase that he says almost daily.

"For the glory of merlin, daylight is mine to command." Three wisps of blue light flew out of the amulet into the left part of his chest. Then more wisps of light flew into his chest. He started to float into the air as strings of light surrounded him. Everyone was watching in awe as Claire merely giggled at their reactions. Soon, armor formed in mid-air around Jim. With a rhythmic clanking, it linked together around Jim. The blue strings of light disappeared, and Jim was dropped to his feet. He then raised his right hand and flexed his four-fingered hand to summon the sword of daylight. He pointed right at Snotlout's face. The blade was an inch away from Snotlout's face. Jim then tightened his grip and bright blue flames burst of the sharp weapon. Snotlout was on the precipice of fainting again.

Fishlegs jumped out of his seat and squealed like a little girl exclaiming, "This is amazing!" He rushed over to Jim and started circling Jim again as he examined the armor.

"Woah. How in Thor's name are you doing that?" asked Hiccup. Jim shrugged as he stood still for Fishlegs.

"Magic," was his simple answer. Fishlegs stood at Jim's front and started taping on the chestplate and amulet. Jim was about a foot taller than him.

"What kind of metal is it?" Asked Fishlegs. He started to circle him again, tapping different parts of the armor.

"I have no idea," Jim responded. "All I know is that it's strong, and that it has saved my life more times than I can count." Hiccup got up from his seat and walked over to Jim and started examining the amulet.

"So, this is magic. This is amazing. Where did you get it?"

"Yeah where did you get it. I want one," said Tuffnut. Jim scratched his head. He mind went back about half a year earlier. He remembered being late to school and finding the amulet in a pile of rubble.

"Well, I was riding my bike to school a friend of mine and I found this thing in a pile of ruble. The pile of rubble turned out to be a diseased troll none as Kanjigar the Courageous. He was the previous Trollhunter." Hiccup looked at Jim with a confused expression.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. School? Bike? Trollhunter? Sorry, but I'm a little confused on what a few of those things are." Hiccup said. Jim had forgotten that he was centuries in the past. "Where are you from? You're obviously not from around here." Jim looked over at Claire. She smiled, nodded, and walked over to Jim and let him wrap his arm around her waist.

"Well, we are from the future." Hiccup smiled at the couple.

"Usually, I would call you crazy and ask you to tell the truth, but because you're a six and a half foot troll with a magical amulet that summons armor and a sword that lights up in blue fire, I have no choice but to believe you." The couple smiled. They were happy because they didn't have to explain what time travel is and because they believed them. Jim and Claire continued to explain how far in the future they were from, that they had never seen dragons before, what the Trollhunter is, and many other things.

"Oh, come on. They are obviously making these things up. I mean, what kind of name is "Lake"? How do we know that they aren't spies for Dagger?" Astrid and Hiccup both rolled their eyes at what Snotlout had just said.

"Well, they don't look like they're even from the archipelago, they aren't deranged like Dagger, Dagger has no idea where our base is, and they had never seen a real dragon before," explained Astrid. Snotlout was about to say something else, but he thought twice and just crossed his arms and slouched in his chair.

"So, what dragon were you attacked by," asked Astrid. Jim had completely forgotten about the dragon attack. He pressed his hand against his chest as if to see if he could still feel the burn.

"Well, it was long, tall, very bird like…" Jim began.

"It had multiple spikes on its tail, and it shot this beam of blue and white fire," added Claire.

"It had long legs and wings…"

"...and lots of teeth." Hiccup started to chuckle a little bit.

"You just described a Deadly Nadder," Astrid said. Jim and Claire looked at each other in confusion.

"A Deadly what?" The couple asked in unison. It was the Vikings' turn to explain what was going on in their world. They told them the different types of dragons and their deranged enemy known as Dagger who had been locked up in Outcast prison for three years.

"Wow," Jim said when they finished their explanation. "Dagger sounds like a nasty dude. I mean, he's no Gunmar, but he sounds very dangerous. He killed his own father?" Everyone nodded in response. Jim suddenly had an idea. "Do you guys have a training ground?" They all looked up in surprise.

"Uhhhh…Yeah, we have a training ground," answered Fishlegs. He stood up walked Jim over to the edge of the clubhouse and pointed at a colorful dome at ground level in the middle of the base. Jim smiled when he saw the dome.

"Perfect," he said. He turned around to face the group in the clubhouse. "I would like you all to meet me on the training ground." The group wore confused expressions. Jim stepped backwards to the edge and jumped high into the air and he bolted down off the edge. The group all ran to the edge and looked over it to see Jim jumping from cliff to cliff to get down to the training ground.

Astrid looked over at Claire and said, "Wow, he really enjoys being a troll, doesn't he?" Claire back down at Jim as he landed on the ground, turned around, looked up at the group and waved with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess he does." They all went running down the ramps and glided across the zip-lines to get down to the training grounds. Jim learned how to open the dome by lifting the lever right next to it. They all made it to the training ground and found leaning on daylight which was stabbed into the ground. Jim watched the group walk over to the dome decided to ask a random question.

"So, where are your dragons? The group was breathing heavily, but Fishlegs was still able to answer.

"They are… all… in the… stables," he answered taking in deep breathes every few words.

"Okay. Maybe I can meet them later," Jim said. "Anyway. I've been thinking about what you said about Dagger and his troops and I think that you will need all the help you can get. So, I think that I should show you what I can do." Hiccup rubbed his chin in thought and then smiled and looked at Jim.

"That is true. We could use all the help we could get," Hiccup said. "We would appreciate the help and you will be one of the last things that Dagger expects." Jim nodded in response. Snotlout pushed Hiccup out of the way and walked over to Jim and looked up at him. Snotlout started to get a little scared because Jim was about two feet taller than him. But he shook his head and decided to speak his mind.

"Hang on Mr. Trollhunter. You can't just appear out of nowhere and automatically join us just because you think you can help. You need to prove yourself and show us that you are trustworthy, a good warrior, and not some brute who thinks that he's better than me." Hiccup walked up behind Snotlout and Jim could tell that he was not happy with what he just said.

"Hiccup, it's okay," Jim said before Snotlout even knew Hiccup was behind him. Jim turned back to Snotlout. "That's why we're here Snotlout. To prove to you that I am worthy to join your cause." Jim turned around and walked over to the middle of the training area and grabbed a decently sized sword and walked back over to Snotlout and handed it to him. "You will go first." Snotlout slowly took the sword but was still confused about what he was doing.

"Go first for what?" Snotlout asked with a worried tone. Jim walked to the middle of the training area and turned around, raised his right hand to the amulet on his chest and pulled it off, making it turn to blue smoke around. He tossed the amulet over to Claire and she shoved it into her satchel.

"First to challenge me," Jim answered. He took off his tunic, revealing his broad, stone-like chest, and tossed over to Claire as well. "All I want you to do is strike a blow on any part of my body. Not too hard, right?"

"Awesome, this is going to be good. We're about to watch Snotlout get his butt kicked," said Tuffnut as he sat down in the grass next to his sister.

"Could Snotlout actually fail this challenge? I mean, is it really that hard to hit him?" Asked Astrid. Claire answered her question.

"Well, when he first became a troll, I had to do the same thing and I wasn't able to land a blow. He's way too quick and agile." Jim wore a wide grin. He was planned to humiliate Snotlout, but he also planned to show how useful he was.

"Make the first move." Jim said. Snotlout grinned, tightened his grip, and ran at Jim with the sword in the air. Snotlout let out a battle cry as he ran at him. Jim slightly bent his knees as Snotlout ran at him. Snotlout stopped inches in front of Jim and swung his sword straight down at Jim's head. Before the blade could even get close, he quickly stepped to the right and the blade plunged into the ground. Snotlout pulled the sword out of the ground and swung the blade at Jim's torso and Jim jumped back and the blade missed again. Snotlout then swung at his head and Jim ducked under the blade and Snotlout had turned his back to Jim in doing so. Jim then kicked Snotlout in the back and Snotlout fell, face first, into the solid ground. Tuffnut jumped into the air applauding.

"YEAH, KICK HIS BUTT!" He yelled. "Man, I love a good battle." Snotlout stood up, turned around, and charged at Jim again. Snotlout was obviously angry and that was exactly what Jim was planning. For the next quarter of an hour, he dodged Snotlout's swings and occasionally knocked him off his feet. Jim looked like he could do this for days, but Snotlout started to move slower and was drastically fatigued. Jim decided that it was time for Snotlout to have a break. He knocked Snotlout down for the last time and he made no effort to get back up. Jim bent down and stretched out his hand to help Snotlout up, but he simply slapped it away, got up and walked to the rest of the group without a word. Jim just smiled as he watched the Viking slowly drag himself to the grass. He decided to continue this little exercise. He asked if anyone else would like to have a go and the twins, without hesitation, volunteered. It was, of course, more difficult this time because of there being two blades being swung at him at once, but he still succeeded to dodge it all. The twins had a better spirit. When they were also defeated, they shook hands with Jim and even laughed before heading back to the grass. It was Astrid's turn. Astrid took the ax off her back and held a tight grip on it as she walked onto the training ground. Jim could tell that she was a good warrior. He decided to change things up for her.

"How about this?" Jim said when Astrid stood ready for combat. "Your objective will be to knock me off my feet." He pointed his hand at Claire and the amulet came flying to it. He then placed it to his chest and the armor appeared. "I will not use my sword and you may use any weapon you desire." He looked over at Snotlout and soon had an idea. "Whoever looses has to let Snotlout pick what they eat for their next meal." Astrid looked quickly to her left at Snotlout who was wide awake after a small nap. He pushed his helmet up off his face, rubbed his eyes, and looked at Jim and Astrid with a surprised look. Astrid was hesitant. She couldn't imagine what Snotlout would make her eat. She thought for a minute, weighing the good and the bad. Jim didn't have a sword, but he did have armor. She had a weapon, but she didn't have armor. She, again, looked over at Snotlout. He was evilly rubbing his hands together with a devilish look on his face. She looked back at Jim who seemed very calm. She had decided.

"I am not up for the challenge," she said. She rarely declines a challenge. Everyone gasped in shock. Everyone, except Jim. All he did was smile.

"Good choice. I would have done the same. You would have been a fool to accept," Jim said. He looked over at Hiccup and suddenly had a better idea. "You ride dragons, right?" Astrid simply nodded at the question. He smiled and looked over at the stables. Fishlegs had previously mentioned that the dragons were still resting there. "Tell you what. If you win, Snotlout will choose what I eat, and I will cook for everyone for as long as I am here. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year. Three meals a day." Astrid lifted the ax and rested it on her shoulder and wore a face that showed that she was interested.

"Go on," she said. Jim smiled and pointed at the stables.

"If you lose, you and Hiccup will have to give us rides on your dragons." Jim said. Astrid looked over at Hiccup who shrugged. Astrid looked ack at Jim and nodded.

"I accept your challenge," she said. Jim smiled and stood up straight.

"You have the first move." Astrid gripped her ax tightly. Her knuckles turned white. She waited for a few seconds then soon ran at Jim with a loud battle cry. Jim bent his knees. He was expecting Astrid would go for the legs and he was right. She bent down and swung at his legs with her ax. He jumped and font flipped over her. He landed behind her. She quickly turned around and swung her ax up at his head. Jim managed to quickly put up his left arm and his shield formed on out of thin air. She was surprised. She had no idea that he had a shield. He then pushed her back and she stumbled backwards, but she didn't lose her balance. "I have more than just a sword," he said. She then raised her ax above her head, let out her battle cry, and ran at Jim. He dodged her ax as it cut through the air and into the ground. She pulled it out and tried the same thing again. Jim blocked it with his shield and pushed her back again. She stumbled back, but she still did not lose her balance. Jim then through his shield at Astrid, but she was able to knock it down. Jim then pulled out his glaives from his wastes, He linked them together and through them at her. Astrid dodged them and ran at Jim. She raised her ax into the air, but the glaives came ack and knocked the ax out of her hand. The ax landed on the floor behind Jim. Jim's shield formed on his arm and he gave a quick jab at Astrid with his shield. She ducked under it, rolled, and grabbed her ax off the ground. Jim turned around and was soon met by ax striking him in the chest. He then felt a jolt of pain shoot from his chest straight up to his head. He roared in pain. He held his horns in agony and he fell to the ground on his knees and elbows. After a little while the pain subsided, and he raised his head. He opened his eyes and nearly had a heart attack when he did so. He looked around and saw very familiar buildings. It took him a little bit to realize where he was, but he soon felt a jolt of horror shoot through his body. He was in Arcadia, but it was on fire. The air was filled with ash and smoke and he seemed to be in the middle of battle. He looked around. Large trolls with green and black helmets were running around, chasing people and other trolls. He heard the yells of a familiar voice and turned to his right to see Blinky running to Jim. He was stopped by the armored trolls and he was held there. Jim looked down and saw that he was wearing the eclipse armor. He was confused beyond belief. Where were the elevated huts, the training ground, the Vikings, and the most important question to him, where was Claire. He soon heard the rhythmic thumping of spears on concrete coming from helmeted trolls on the rooftops of the buildings next to him. Jim was scared. He had heard and seen all of this before and he started to panic when he realized what was about to happen. He looked down the road and saw a mountainous figure slowly walk over towards Jim. This Figure had long horns protruding from his head, one yellow eye, multiple yellow, glowing lines all over him, and a long sword in his hand which was being dragged behind him. Creating an annoying and loud scraping sound. It was the deceased Gum-Gum overlord known as Gunmar the Black. He stood about ten feet away from Jim and smiled. Fear started to overwhelm Jim as his deceased enemy looked down at him.

"I told you. I would kill you myself." He said. Jim felt his heart pound faster and faster as he started into the eye of one of his worst fears.

* * *

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!


End file.
